


Worse Than Any Demon, Fangirls.

by cortnerd860



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortnerd860/pseuds/cortnerd860
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante and Vergil are doing their normal routine of demon slaying when suddenly two girls burst through the doors of Devil May Cry. They claim to be their biggest fans. What will they do about these rabid teenage girls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is it just me or do the Sparda Twins have REALLY bad luck with women?

"Dante, what the hell is this?" Vergil asked holding up a pizza box with green lumps in it. Dante opened his eye a bit and replied," … last week's pizza. Why do you ask?" Vergil  
flung the box in the trash can with disgust and turned to his younger brother. Vergil still had NO clue why he was staying with his brother, Dante. They always had a bloodlust to  
fight each other to death ... but lately the feeling wasn't so strong. Why was that? He crossed his arms," Dante, I'm surprised you let such a good pizza go to waste. Let alone let it  
ROT in your refrigerator." Dante yawned and scratched his head. "He is NOT ignoring me." Vergil thought to himself, fist clenching. "Are you listening to me, Dante?" he asked as  
calmly as he could. Dante's pinky scratched the inside of his ear and he examined what was now on the tip," Yeah. Totally, bro." Vergil's eye twitched. 

Unbelievable! How could Dante be like this? How are they even related? Vergil was more like their father, Sparda. With his white hair sleeked back and his more serious personality. But Dante was totally opposite of their father. He was a loud mouthed, lazy, short tempered, sharp tongued, arrogant asshole. He had a debit that made Vergil wonder how he was able to survive and whenever his brother got a job he wouldn't except unless it had a "password". Vergil rubbed the bridge of his nose," Dante, you need to at least keep your fridge clean." Dante stretched," What are you, my mom?" Vergil winced a little," It's disgusting. If I'm going to be staying here I at least want the fridge to be-" "Quit your bitchin, jeez this is why I live alone. I can do whatever the hell I want and not hear anyone nag me about it." Dante interrupted as he grabbed a magazine. Vergil's teeth began to grind, he had to control himself. HOW are they related again? Vergil cleared his throat and made his way to his room. Since Dante always slept during the day, or even on the couches, Vergil stayed in his brother's unused room. He slipped behind Dante's chair, making his way to the small door. But before he opened it, he kicked his foot under the chair, making it flip. Dante seemed to be a step ahead and rolled to the side, gun in hand and shot. Vergil clicked Yamato out of its sheath and blocked the bullet.  
Silence passed for a second, weapons still drawn. Suddenly, a knock broke the silence. Dante looked to the door. People usually just walked in, what's the deal? He put his gun away, stood up, and fixed the chair. Vergil sheathed Yamato, eyes never leaving door. Muffled voices could be heard on the other side. Dante leaned against the desk," Customers you think?" He glanced at his brother. " Possibly.." he replied. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" a voice shouted and the door opened. But the door didn't just open, it broke off and flew. Hitting Dante right in the face. Sure, he could've dodged such a simple obstacle but he didn't except the damn thing to be sent flying. Vergil also reacted and placed a hand on his katana. Who on Earth could KICK the door that hard? The person he knew who would do that was Dante. “Great, Kortniee! Just fantastic! We'll have to pay for that you know!" said a voice. "Pssh. Whatevs, Tay." said another. Finally, two girls walked in. The one who seemed to be responsible for the door had shoulder length brown hair and thick rimmed glasses. She placed her hands on her hips and looked around. How could a girl wear such tight jeans and so much black in April? The other had her dark brown hair in a small ponytail and was wearing basic jeans and jacket in shades of blue. "Just like in the game and anime! Sa-weet!" the girl in black announced. The girl in blue looked around as well then spotted Vergil. Her eyes widened," Oh ... my GOD. Kort, look!" 

Kortniee followed her glance and her eyes widened as well. "Whoa! Vergil aren't you dead?" she asked. Vergil raised a brow. Tayler punched her arm," Kortniee! You know I hate it when you mention that! Also, it's really him! Are you really going to ask him that?" Kortniee rolled her strangely bright green eyes and shook her head," We all know Dante is way better." Tayler bared her teeth a little and smacked Kortniee upside the head," Baka neko! Vergil is better!" Kortniee rubbed her head and turned to her," Sweetheart, who is the main character in every game of Devil May Cry? Here let me think!" She put a finger to her lip and tilted her head slightly, then snapped her fingers. "Oh that's right. DANTE!" she said, throwing her head back to laugh loudly. Vergil slowly took his hand off the katana. Who are these strange girls and how did they know them? What game were they talking about? 

His brother finally got up and shoved the door aside, rubbing his head. "Damn. That hurt..." he grumbled standing up with a stagger. "I have a good feeling that these girls aren't customers." Vergil said, keeping his eye on the two arguing girls. Dante rolled his shoulders, "Demons you think?" He looked at Dante, "They're teenagers. I dou- … never mind." Of course demons could be teenagers. How could her be fooled? "Vergil kicked Dante's ass in the third game!" Tayler shouted, getting in Kortniee's face. "Excuse me! Who killed him in the first game? It's Vergil's fault for falling to frickin Mundus!" she shouted back, poking Tayler's stomach for each word she said. "That's it, Senpai!" Tayler shrieked and tackled her. Kortniee seemed to be semi-prepared and caught her. Using Tayler's weight against her she flung her away. Tayler stumbled and knocked into Vergil. He caught and steadied her," Are you alright?" She looked up at him, her face suddenly turning red. "Y-Yeah." She whispered. Vergil pushed her away a little," Can you tell us who you are?" The girls looked at each other. "Well, I'm Tayler." She said, eyes never leaving him. 'What's with this girl?" Vergil thought as he looked to the girl in black. She flicked her brown hair over her shoulder and put a hand on her hip," I'm Kortniee." He nodded and looked to his brother. Dante looked over Kortniee and shook his head, pointing he said," Were you the one who KICKED the DOOR?" She looked at him, raising a brow. "Uh … it wasn't the milkman obviously." She answered, rolling her eyes. His eye twitched and clutched the desk. 

Who did this chick think she was? Vergil looked between them. How did these girls know who they were? "Excuse me, could you tell us how you know us?" Vergil asked, looking at Tayler. She scratched the back of her head," Umm… people?" He didn't believe her one bit. He doubted that Dante's odd job business was THAT popular. "Yeah. We heard about you through this guy in the next city." Kortniee nodded. "What was his name?" Dante asked, he was going to shake this girl all the information she had. If she was a demon he'd draw his gun and shoot without a second thought. "His name was … Arkham?" Kortniee said, turning to Tayler," is that right?" Tayler nodded. Dante rubbed his chin, who's Arkham? Vergil wasn't buying it. Kortniee's lips pursed in frustration, "Oh, come on! What do you think we're demons?" Silence. Kortniee sighed," Ok. Tayler isn't … I am though." Jackpot. Dante drew Ebony and shot. Tayler shrieked and Kortniee dodged it. Dante cursed and shot again then made his way at her, grabbing Rebellion on the way. Kortniee dodged the bullet by just a hair and caught Dante's sword between her hands. "Jeez, allow me to explain!" she shouted, straining against Dante's weight. "Why should we let you? Demons don't need to explain themselves.' Vergil added, now holding Tayler close, hand on Yamato. 

Kortniee's eyes widened, "You make a single cut on her and you're dead, you bastard!" Tayler struggled against Vergil," She's a good demon! Let her go!" "Good demon or not, they're all the same." Dante growled and pushed more. Kortniee's feet slid back, a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead. "You're a half demon too! So you ... shouldn't … say anything!!" Kortniee shouted, and with that last word she kicked at Dante's feet. He saw it coming and pressed the rest of his weight on his sword as he jumped. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Kortniee slid to the side and kicked at Dante's stomach. It hit and he dropped his sword and fell back. She grabbed Rebellion and made way towards Vergil. Vergil shoved Tayler aside and drew his katana, blocking her attack. Kortniee pressed against his blade; growling. He began to struggle against her strength, suddenly he heard a click. Ivory at Kortniee's head. 

"Drop the sword. NOW." Dante demanded, pressing it to her head more. Silence passed until she finally dropped Rebellion to the floor. Vergil put his katana away and stepped back. This girl wasn't normal. She was a demon, but was she truly only half? Dante, never moving the gun from Kortniee's head, picked up Rebellion and looked at Tayler. … only she wasn't there. Suddenly something hard and wet hit him on the side, sending him flying. Vergil went to grab his sword but was also hit by the attack as well, his weapon and himself sent toward the wall. Then the whole office was filled with steam. Vergil went to move but felt something sharp was at his throat. He panicked, one of those girls had their hands on HIS sword. As the mist cleared it was Tayler who had it in hand; panting. "Damn it!" Dante yelled. Vergil looked to his brother who was now under Kortniee, his own two guns at his head. Was he drenched in water? Vergil looked at himself, he was as well. Tayler splashed water on them? No, that's impossible. The attack was way too hard to be a splash, more like a wave. But how did she get water? The bathroom door creaked beside him. Oh.  
Kortniee panted," how about we talk about this like civilized people?"


	2. We're not stalkers, just dedicated fans. .

Dante panted and looked up at the girl on top of him. Was he really being kept down by a GIRL? This was embarrassing. Dante struggled then felt the tip of Ebony and Ivory press on his head," You're not going anywhere until we reach an agreement." Dante growled. Kortniee looked to Tayler, who still had Vergil under his own blade. "We'll let you guys go if you let us speak. We only want to talk." Kortniee said, looking from Vergil to Dante. Vergil raised his brow slightly, to talk? "… fine." Vergil agreed, nodding enough to not let Yamato cut him. "Vergil! Come on, we can take them!" Dante shouted, starting to get up. Heat stung his cheek, he looked up. "You're not going anywhere..." Kortniee said through clenched teeth, was she shaking? What for? Tayler seemed to notice as well, because she was trembling too. "Kortniee! Resist the urge!" Tayler yelled, looking to Vergil. Kortniee's hand on the guns relaxed slightly," But Tay-!" Dante took that moment and turned over, kicking her off and pinning her to ground. "Kortniee!" Tayler shouted, Vergil took the moment to grab her while his brother got Kortniee. He twisted her hand enough to make her drop the katana and pinned her to the wall, arm behind her back. " Ooow!' Tayler shrieked. Dante looked over to his brother, "Nice, bro." Kortniee giggled, "I love a man on top~" She winked and Dante flushed slightly. How could such a comment get to him like that? No matter. He put pressure on her wrists. "Why are you here?" he asked. She winced and mumbled something. Dante squeezed her wrists more, almost on the verge of breaking. "BECAUSE WE'RE YOUR FANS!" she shouted.

 

… huh? Vergil's eyes widen a little. Fans? Since when did he and Dante have FANS? Tayler sniffed under his hold, "I just wanted a hug!" He loosened his grip and finally let her go. She rubbed her arm and shoulder then turned to him. Her eyes lined with small tears. Vergil backed away a bit. What was he supposed to do? Suddenly, she tackled him. No, this was a glomp. He fell to the ground with an oof! As Tayler squealed. Vergil soon found Dante in the same position. Kortniee had him on the ground and she was rubbing her head on his bare chest. "So firm~ so … aaaah~!" she cooed, hugging him tighter. Dante struggled. Psychos! They're both psychos! He tried to peel her off but she didn't budge. First, they try and kill us and then this? "The hell is going on?" Dante thought. Vergil managed to pry his fan enough to get up, Tayler still clinging to him. "What do you suppose we do, brother?" he asked. Dante got Kortniee off him and started to drag her to the door. Once outside he took her by the arms and started spinning. "Weeee! Oh Dante this is fu-" Kortniee squealed, but before she could finish she was rocketing through the air. Soon she became a glint in the sky. Tayler gasped, "Senpaiii!" Without a second thought she ran out the door and after her friend. Vergil watched as Tayler ran off," Well … that's takes care of them I guess." Dante grumbled and went back into his office and went to the fridge. Vergil sighed and took his coat off, "I guess I'll be the one fixing the door."

 

…

 

Lighting and thunder clashed in the sky as the Sparda twins settled down for bed. Dante, as usual, slept down in the office while Vergil rested upstairs. Vergil splashed his face with cold water, "… the storms getting worse it seems." He dried his face and made his way to his room. Dante was already off in his dream world of pizza and hot women. Vergil sighed, pervert brother. Before lying in bed he ruffled his hair and let fall to its normal state. It was then he looked in the mirror, Dante was standing there. No. It was Vergil. He fixed his hair a little, they really did look alike. Vergil yawned and fell back on the pillow, falling asleep soon after.

 

FLASH! Dante winced and rubbed his eyes. How could the lighting be THAT bright? "Kortniee! Hurry up and get out of there!" Tayler whispered loudly. "Just one more!" Kortniee whispered back snapping another picture of the sleeping Dante. "Are you crazy?" Tayler asked, looking around. "Crazy in love!" Kortniee replied and snapped another photo. She was taking pictures of him sleeping? After he threw her out? Dante's opened his eyes and grabbed Kortniee by her shirt. "Eep!" she cried and struggled. "What the hell is with you two?" he growled tightening his grip. Kortniee struggled more," Quick, Tay! Evasive maneuvers!" Thunder boomed and Dante heard a roar of water. ? He let go of Kortniee and flipped backwards. By the time he got up, they were both gone. "Damn..." he thought as he got up, "... better check on Verg." He made his way upstairs and knocked on Vergil's door. He heard nothing. Maybe those girls left. He shrugged and went back downstairs to the couch. "Man, it got colder in here." He thought rubbing his forearms. As he sat back on the couch he patted around for his coat. But it was nowhere to be found. … that girl stole his coat? That was his favorite one! Dante cursed then grabbed a blanket under the coffee table and curled up in it. He was going to get that girl and his coat too.

 

Vergil slicked his hair back and made his way downstairs. He had slept perfectly fine last night even though he could've sworn he heard something crash last night. He opened the door to the office to find a huge puddle in the middle of the floor. ? He turned his right to look to see if his brother was on the couch, and he wasn't surprisingly. Vergil shrugged and cracked his knuckles, "Might as well take care of this puddle. … I wonder how it got there in the first place."

 

After a good twenty minutes, Vergil wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He stood up and stretched then sat on the couch. He could only wonder where his little brother went. A mission? No, he'd leave a message of some sort for him. Did he go to a bar last night? The storm last night was too bad for that. He rubbed his chin. Where could his brother be? His question was soon answered as the office doors burst open by an angry Dante. Vergil raised a brow, "Where were you?" Dante snorted, "Like you give a shit." Vergil sighed and noticed a pair of legs over his brother's shoulder. "Uh … what is that?" Vergil asked, pointing to the being over his shoulder. The legs squirmed, "Dante! Let me go!" Oh, it was the Kortniee girl. "Shut your mouth, crazy!" Dante barked as he walked in the office, also dragging Tayler by the wrist in as well. "Baka! Let me go!" Tayler shouted, struggling to get away from his grip. "Didn't you get rid of them?" Vergil asked then smirked slightly, "Or are you THAT desperate for a lover?" His brother tossed the girls on one of the couches and turned to him. "Totally, bro." He answered, scratching his nose with his middle finger. 

Vergil chuckled, 'So why are they back here?" Dante put his hands on hips and looked at the pair, "First of all, psycho here took pictures of me sleeping and then stole my favorite coat. Then this one tried soaking me with water again!" Vergil's eyes widened a bit, "And this was last night?" Dante nodded and looked over Vergil, "Hey bro … where's Yamato?" Vergil blinked. His katana? He looked to his side, he was right. He always grabbed it and took it everywhere with him on instinct. Where could it be? At that moment he saw Tayler fidget. He looked at her, "Where is it?" Tayler looked around, "How should I know?" Vergil stood fast and got in her face, "Where. Is. IT?" She backed away slightly, "U-um …" "We'll give it back to you if you let us stay here." Kortniee butted in, crossing her arms. Dante growled, "Like hell we will. I'm not having a obsessed stalker in MY place." Kortniee stuck his tongue out at him. Vergil's hands clenched. That sword was very important to him. It was his father's sword, the very same blade he used to seal of the hell gate of Temi-nigru from the human world. He needed it. Badly. "Very well." he said. Dante stumbled a bit, "Say WHAT? Hell no!" Kortniee smiled and stood up, "Then we'll be back in an hour." Tayler stood up as well and smiled. They walked out. As soon as they were both outside the twins could hear them squealing.


	3. Darkest Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins new roommates are about to prove themselves on their first mission.

"Are we actually going to let these chicks stay with us?" Dante shouted, turning to his brother. Vergil scrubbed his face. "I need that sword back." "For what?" Dante asked. Vergil thought about it before answering. He couldn't tell him what he really needed it for, he'd kill him. "Things." He replied and walked to the kitchen. Dante watched him and go then cursed; kicking the coffee table. Soon enough the girls came, with big bags and Yamato in hand. Dante had his feet up on his desk, magazine on his face, and Vergil was on the couch reading the newspaper. "We're hooome~!" Kortniee sang, chuckling. Dante grumbled. Tayler walked over to Vergil and blushed, "Umm, I'm sorry Vergil … for taking Yamato." She twisted the tip of her shoe into the wood holding out the katana. " … “he snatched it from her and put it by his side. Tayler looked at him sadly and dragged herself back to her friend's side. "So, where are we staying in this place?' Kortniee asked, sitting on Dante's desk. He shifted and the magazine moved slightly, "You guys can have the guest room." She nodded and smiled, "Sweet. Come on, Tay!" "Hold it right there. Before you make yourself comfy I need to tell you of your conditions." Dante said, sitting up. The girls stopped in the tracks. Conditions? Kortniee turned to him, "What?" He tossed the magazine on the desk and leaned forward on it, "First, you guys will STAY in that room after 10. That's when Vergil and I usually hit the hay. Second, you guys aren't actually staying here for free so you need to find something you can do for our advantage." Tayler and Kortniee looked at each other. "Like what? If you're going to say cleaning then screw that." Kortniee said, placing her hands on her hips. Tayler nodded, "Same here, and do you guys have milk anywhere here? We’re lactose intolerant." Dante sighed, "No, we both hate milk, and no cleaning isn't a part of it unless you volunteer." Vergil flipped the page of the newspaper. Dante leaned back, "Psycho-" "It's Kortniee." Dante waved it off, like an annoying bug, "Whatever. You can work with me on missions." The corner of her lips twitched then finally curled into a big smile, "You mean … I'm your PARTNER from now on?" Dante sighed, "Yes. I prefer to work alone but with you guys staying here you can't just lay around." Kortniee squealed and glomped him across the desk, "Thank you! Thank you!" He struggled with her," Third! PERSONAL SPACE!" Tayler laughed and Kortniee never let go. After some struggle she was back by Tayler. "Vergil, anything from you?" Dante asked, running a hand through his white hair. His elder brother looked up from the article and folded it up, "Yes." The girls turned towards him now. He looked straight at Tayler, "NO ONE touches my katana. Understand?" They nodded quickly. "Tayler, what are your abilities? Although you're human you have the power of water, correct?" She nodded, twisting her shoe in the wood again. He nodded then opened his paper, 'Then I guess you can work with me as my subordinate. Tayler smiled and saluted, "Yes sir!" Then the girls skipped away to settle into their new home.  
July 18th  
It had been three months since the Sparda twins had allowed two girls into their home. It was weird to have girls living with them though. Dante didn't like that fact that every time he walked out of the bathroom Kortniee would drool slightly then yell at him for not having the decency to cover up in the presence of women. Of course his response was always, "What woman? I don't see one." Next thing you knew flames broke out. Yes, the brothers found out that the powers Kortniee possessed were of a fire demon. How wonderful, it just couldn't get any worse.  
But they did.  
"Hey Dany!" Kortniee called from the couch. Dante's brow twitched, "Its DANTE, and what?"  
“I was thinking… “Kortniee replied, swinging her feet over the arm. “Maybe I could… oh I don’t know.” As if on cue the phone rang, Dante kicked the desk and the phone landed in his gloved hand. “Password?” he asked, turning away from everyone in the group. Tayler looked to Kortniee and raised her brow. Her friend shrugged and laid back on the couch, swinging her feet over the edge. “Thirteen huh? That’s gonna be expensive, lady. I charge a hundred per person at least.” Dante said to the caller, twirling his finger in the phone cord. The woman’s voice on the other side seemed frantic and wanted this case resolved quickly. Dante spun in his chair and grabbed a pen, “Alright alright, calm down. When and where did it happen?” Vergil glanced up from his book and listened into the conversation. Which wasn’t too difficult for him, half demons have good senses. The caller’s voice was going fifty miles an hour as she spouted the information to his brother. Something about people going missing at a certain location on the northeast side of town. An amusement park called Summer Side Pier, because that didn’t cry out creepy already.  
“Ok, we’ll get on it. Thanks… yeah you’re welcome.” Dante finished and hung up the phone, “Alright, losers. We got a job.” “We figured as much, Dante.” Tayler replied, rolling her eyes. Vergil smirked and turned the page in his book. Dante ignored the comment and continued, “Thirteen people have went missing around the same area. All varying in different ages, genders, etc. So there isn’t a pattern other than the place and time it happened.” He held up the pad of paper, “Sunny Side Pier is the location of the disappearances. Couple years ago it shut down due to multiple deaths during their Halloween events.” Kortniee shivered, “An amusement park, why is it always an amusement park?” Tayler gave her a look of understanding and nodded. She knew how Kortniee wasn’t a fan of Halloween events at anything. It wasn’t the celebration itself, but the hordes of clowns that lurked around. “Wait… ‘Sunny Side Pier’? For real?” Kortniee asked, brow raised. Dante scoffed and tossed the pad down, “Suit up. We leave in ten.”

After thirty minutes of traffic and fighting over the radio, the team arrived at their destination. The car bobbed on the old wooden platform as they pulled up to the broken down fun land. Vergil was the first to step out and examine the area. The tall wire fence surrounding the property was bent and torn apart. Flyers and plastic bags stuck to it. Rides towered in the distance of the pier like dark giants. Booths look faded and ransacked of the items they once held. “Whoa, how long has this place been closed up?” Tayler asked quietly. Her eyes scanned the sad view in front of her, she had this weird sense that something was here. Sleeping, or worse waiting. “From the articles this place went down three years ago.” Dante replied, slamming the door shut. Tayler winced and glared at him, “Keep it down.” The young twin rolled his icy blue eyes and walked forward to stand next his other. Kortniee walked up and looked at her,” What’s up, Tay?” She didn’t turn away from the amusement park, the blue in her eyes cloudy. “I feel like we’re not alone here. Like someone is watching us.” Kortniee nodded and looked around. The longer she stood there the more she felt the hairs on her neck raise. Her inner alarms blaring danger.  
“You guys coming or what?” Dante asked, looking back at them. The girls nodded and walked through the gates after the twins. Once inside the smell hit her nose. Tayler shook her head and covered her nose with her sleeve. What was that? Mold? Her heart skipped a beat. It smells like copper. She swallowed hard and hurried over to Vergil. He looked at her with a slightly raised brow. Dante was leading the way, hands in his pockets, and whistling. The team continued walking through the dark booths and broken games. They kept walking, and walking. The aisle seemed to go on and on. Kortniee chewed on her cheek, something felt very wrong here. Suddenly, her alarms blared and she froze in place. “Guys! We need to go-“Kortniee shouted, but the sound of the power turning on tuned her out. Slowly, it seemed that the pier was putting itself back together. The peeled walls of the booth suddenly were being repainted, their overhangs patching up. Voices of a crowd rose up and carnival music started playing. “The hell is happening?” Dante asked, stepping back. Vergil’s hand on Yamato tightened and he grabbed Tayler’s hand. “Damn, we’re in trouble.” Kortniee said, glancing at the new faces. All of them looked like they were having the time of their lives. Some were even wearing costumes. The actors were easy to point out in the crowd, their makeup professionally done and their movements quiet. One actor crept up to a young woman clinging to her boyfriend’s arm and snapped at her. The woman’s screeched and hid her face.  
“Tayler, where are you going?!” Vergil shouted. Kortnie turned to see her friend shoving through people, determination in her steps. “Tayler!” Vergil shouted, now chasing her. “Stay close, sweet heart.” Dante said, putting his back to Kortniee’s. She nodded and glanced around, “This bad, Dante. Really bad.” “Gee, what gave you that notion?” he replied, placing a hand near Ebony. The crowd acted like they weren’t even there. They were actually going around them. “Hey there Romeo!” a voice shouted. The two looked up to see a man dressed an escaped asylum patient, he was twirling a knife inside a booth. His hair looked filthy and his skin sagged. Dante looked around then back to the man. The stranger nodded to the pumpkin headed dummies at the back of the booth, “Win a prize for your girl! Come on she looks like she deserves this little guy!” He then proceeded to hold up a large bear dressed as “scary” pumpkin. Kortniee’s eyes softened and she wrapped arm around Dante’s arm, “Aw! Look at it! Please, Dany?” Dante looked down at her, her once shining green eyes were now dull and glazed. “Uh, weird girl?” he asked, trying to pry her hands off his arm. “You promised! Come on, you can’t pass up a challenge!” she pleaded, dragging him over to the booth. “That’a girl!” the man chuckled, holding the handle of the throwing knife to Dante. “Hit all three dummies straight between the eyes. That’s it!” the stranger smiled. Dante looked at the knife then at the dummies. His alarms were still going haywire but he felt warm. Like his body was in a lukewarm bath. He felt good, really good. Kortniee squeezed his bicep. Dante smirked, he was gonna impress the hell of her. He grabbed the knife.

 

Tayler heard them. Their voices sang over the crowd, the notes were coated with honey and promise. How long had it been since she heard them? Weeks? Years? She didn’t know and she didn’t care. They were so close, she would find them. Tears stung at her eyes and her heart was thudding in her chest. Her lungs tight from running. She was so close. “Tayler!” a voice called. Vergil fought his way through the carnival attendees. He had lost sight of her twice and he would be damned if it happened a third time. 

A shoulder knocked into him, “Sorry.” Vergil stopped and turned, his eyes wide. The couple was weaving through the crowd with ease. Her long blonde hair shining like a beacon and her partner towering over the patrons. Mother. Father. Vergil looked back at Tayler, who was nothing but a dot in the distance. How large was this damn place? He looked back at his parents. They were at a booth now, observing a young man throwing a ball at bottles. Eva laughed at something her husband said and smiled up at him. Vergil’s heart shivered. He had forgotten just how beautiful his mother was. Her kindness and love radiated off of her. Sparda brushed aside a lock of her blonde hair and kissed her head. Vergil swallowed dryly and walked over to the booth. He stood close enough to hear them.  
“Where are the boys, darling?” Eva asked, watching the worker set up the bottles. Sparda handed the young man the tickets and picked up the ball, “I believe they’re close by watching the fire breather.” he replied, throwing the ball at the bottle with ease. Eva smiled, “Do you ever lose a game?” Her husband chuckled and grabbed up the next ball, “If you wish it.” Another bottle falls over. “One more and win, mister!” the booth attendant said; smiling. Sparda picked up the last ball and threw it, it missed. “Oh! Too bad!” the attendant shouted, picking up the bottles. Eva clicked her tongue, “You’re losing your touch, dear.” Sparda pursed his lips, “Now what will I surprise the boys with?”

Vergil didn’t know what came over him but he stepped forward. “You don’t have to win us anything, father.” he said. Sparda looked to him and smiled, “What kind of father would I be if I didn’t?” He chuckled and ruffled Vergil’s hair. Eva smiled, “Where is your brother? I told you two need to hold hands so you don’t lose one another.” Vergil’s heart swelled, “S-sorry, mother. I don’t know where he is. I lost sight of him, Dante might’ve gotten distracted by a booth.” His mother sighed softly and took his hand, “Come along then. Let’s go find him.” She smiled and Vergil felt like a child again.

 

Tayler approached the small amphitheater and stood at the top of the stairs. People were spread out on the stone seats, watching the two men on stage. One was sitting in a chair with a guitar, his short brown hair a mess and blue eyes gleaming. The other was standing towards the front, Tayler couldn’t make out his face as clearly as the other. His face seemed to be blurry. The young man in the chair strung out a chord as the other began to sing softly. Her heart stopped. That song, it couldn’t be. She hadn’t heard that song in years. That song died that night when HE came, the demon. The one that took her loved ones away. But here they were, safe and alive. Tayler started down the stairs two at a time. They were so close. Her brother looked to her and smiled, still playing the guitar. She scrambled up onto the stage and hugged the man that was her father. “I thought I lost you!” she cried out, holding him tightly. A moment passed and a hand wrapped around her. The other rested on her head, “There there, starlight. I’m here.”  
Her sobs racked her body, “Father I-” He stroked her hair, “Shh, it’s alright. We’re together again.” “You were always a cry baby, sis.” her brother teased, standing beside them. Tayler looked to him and sniffled, “Shut up, Kaito.” Her fraternal twin laughed and smiled big, “It’s good to see you too.” She laughed weakly and wiped away some tears. “This is too good to be true. Where have you two been?” she asked, looking up at her father. The blurry face seemed to be smiling, “We were here waiting for you.” Tayler raised a brow, “You… were waiting for me? Why didn’t you come find me? Or send me a sign?” Kaito’s eyes darkened, “You were with THEM.”  
She looked to him, “Them? You mean my friends?” “You call those things your friends? I’m disappointed in you.” her father replied; disappointed. Tayler blinked and stepped back, “But… you said there is good in everyone. You taught that to Kaito and I ever since we were little.” She looked between them, “You said Sparda was-” “Sparda is a demon, Tayler. Therefore he’s evil.” Kaito said, ”Demons are vile and only want one thing. Power.” Her father crossed his arms, “Not only did you seek out the boys and befriend them. You also fell in love with one of them.” Tayler’s eyes widened, “I … I’ve only told Kortniee about that.” “Oh yeah, you accepted HER as a sister. Do you even know what she is? Who she is?” She took another step back, “What... what happened to you? My father would never say these things.” The color around the two before her darkened, they stepped forward. “You’re coming home, back to Italy. The Vatican will decide your fate. “Her heart leapt into her throat. 

 

Dante’s hand steadied as he held the knife loosely. His eyes narrowed on the scarecrows. Kortniee stood beside him, tapping her foot. Dante threw the knife and hit the target on its head. A faint scream cried out at back of his head. The hell was that? “I knew you could do it!” Kortniee shouted, clapping. The attendant handed him another, Dante hit the next one easily. Another scream. He looked around, where was it coming from? He looked to the scarecrows and saw that the knives he threw dripped red. His eyes widened, “What the hell?” The attendant followed his gaze, “Ah, that’s for added effect. It’s Halloween carnival you know.” Kortniee tugged on his arm, “Come on, Dany! You’re so close!” He looked at her and smirked, “You got it” Dante took the last throwing knife and held it, suddenly his view zoomed in on the last dummy. “You hit this last one straight between the eyes and you win!” the booth attendant said, his voice distant. Dante threw it, the knife going towards the knife in slow motion. His heart pounded in his ears as he waited to see if it would meet its mark. The blade hit and red liquid sprayed from the wound, a scream pierced his senses. Dante covered his ears and winced. A laugh creeped up his spine, “Congratulations, Dante. You won.” 

He looked up to see a woman in place of the booth attendant. At least, it was a creature resembling a woman. Her white hair flowed down the front of her body, covering her large chest. She moved slowly over to the scarecrows, the gleam of the booth lights made the planes of her grey body sharp. A set of beautiful wings hung from her back. The creature caressed a clawed hand around the scarecrow’s sad face. “You did such a good job.” She looked to him and his breath hitched. Gold eyes gleamed mischievously at him, her plush black lips parted into a fanged smile. Dante swallowed hard and stepped back slightly, “Thanks doll.” The creature giggled and moved to the next scarecrow, drawing her sharp finger along the red mess. Dante followed her finger to the head and froze. A woman’s pale, dead face was there. Wait, he shook his head and looked again. The face was gone.  
“Here is your prize, sir.” the creature said, holding out the bear. Dante stared at her for a moment, then took the bear. “Enjoy the rest of the carnival, Dante” she purred, turning away. “I ... didn’t catch your name.” he said, licking his lips. The creature stopped and turned to him, “I have no name.” “What should I call you then, sweets?” he asked, leaning over the small bar. She pondered it for a moment then smiled, “Call me whatever you wish, darling. I can be anything I want.” Dante’s hands felt clammy and his head spun. Something was wrong. Where was his brother? Where was-, “Dante, I’m here.” He blinked and in the place of the creature was Kortniee. She smiled at him, “You spaced off. You ok?” Dante held his head, it felt so heavy. “Yeah… yeah babe. I’m fine.”  
Kortnee reached a hand out to him, “Come on, babe. Let’s go see what else the fair has to offer.”


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil catches onto the demons' games and takes action. We learn of the whereabouts of some of our heroes as well as one of their missing friends.

The sounds had become normal to him as Vergil and his parents walked through the crowds. Children screamed as they ran past to get in line for the Ferris wheel, people laughing at clowns. Vergil wasn’t fazed by any of it. The only thing that had his attention was the woman before him, his mother. The one woman in his life that meant everything to him. Vergil touched his temple, something felt off about that thought. There was another woman, who was it?

“Don’t worry, darling, we’ll find your brother.” Eva said, her eyes soft. That’s right, they were looking for his brother. Vergil nodded and walked beside her towards the large tent in the center of the carnival. “I’m sure Dante is inside there somewhere,” Sparda said, leading the three of them towards it. Vergil knew if they didn’t find his little brother soon Dante would start crying where he stood. He was such a cry baby, always clinging to his arm when things got rough. “Do you think he’s alright, love?” Eva asked, stroking her thumb against Vergil’s hand. “Of course, he’s our son isn’t he?” her husband replied. 

They were passing the giant swing set ride when a sound pierced Vergil’s ear. A familiar scream was calling for him. A shrill cry that broke through the sounds of the carnival. Vergil looked about him and spotted the source. A young woman was hanging off her swing, the knuckles of her hands white. Her sky blue eyes wide with terror. Vergil’s heart thudded loudly in his chest, like a wakeup call. Tayler, he came with her and she ran off into the crowd in search of something. Where had she gone? Towards the Ferris wheel? He couldn’t remember. 

“What’s wrong love?” his mother asked, squeezing his hand slightly. His hearing softened, Tayler’s voice fading. No, he shook his head, he had to concentrate on her voice. “Mother, I have to go,” he replied, turning to leave. The grip on his hand became a viper like hold. “You’re father said he had to go the day it happened,” she said coldly. Vergil looked to Eva, her aura growing darker. “He had to go, he said. I begged him to stay, I had an awful feeling in my stomach. I told him I was afraid, but he left anyway.” Her hold on him tightened. “You and your brother were no better. You didn’t protect me like you father would have.” 

Guilt pulled at him. That’s right. He and his brother failed her that night, when the demons came and killed her. It felt like it happened yesterday. The smell of blood filled his senses and he suddenly felt like he was nine again. “Your little brother at least tried to save me. You hid under the stairs like the coward you are. Why would you let me die, Vergil?” she growled, pulling him closer. He struggled to get away from her. “Mother, I didn’t have power then! I’ll become strong enough to take revenge!” he shouted, trying to pull away. “YOU LIE!!” she screeched, grabbing ahold of his throat and hauling him off the ground. Vergil coughed and pulled at her hand. What the hell, his mother was human. “VERGIL!!!?? HELP ME!!!” Tayler screamed in the distance. She sounded so far away, he had to get to her. 

“Don’t you dare leave me again, Vergil. Don’t you dare!” his mother hissed, squeezing his neck more. His vision started to fade around the edges, his lungs fighting for breath. For once in his life, Vergil feared death. He wasn’t ready. There was still so much to do, he hadn’t proven himself to be the better twin. He didn’t obtain the power he needed to become the ultimate demon. Vergil vowed to surpass his father, and this vision wasn’t going to stop him. 

With what strength he could muster, he grabbed Yamato and stabbed Eva through the chest. She cried out and coughed up a black liquid, her eyes wide with surprise. “Vergil… why would.. you…” she sputtered, her grip slowly loosening. His mother looked up to him to find his eyes as cold as the blade he stabbed her with, “If you thought I had one ounce of love in my heart you were wrong, mother.” he replied darkly, twisting the blade more causing her to double over. The woman before him gripped her chest and wailed in agony. Vergil watched as she crumbled before him, her appearance twisting around her form. The thing before him became a creature of grey skin and white hair, her fairy like wings spread. “You killed her. Your own mother!” it hissed, glaring up at him with white eyes. Vergil flicked his blade, ridding it of the blood and sheathed it. “Nothing will stop me from getting the power I desire. Not you. Not my mother,” he replied. The creature chuckled darkly and coughed, “Your hunger for power is strong, son of Sparda. I have never met a being such as you. But I must ask. What of your feelings for the human girl?” Silence fell between them. A couple cheered as the booth attendant handed them their prize. The music seemed to slow down and turn into an eerie tune. Finally, a sound broke through the air. Laughter. A sickening, high pitched laughter. “You are truly heartless, son of Sparda!” the creature shrilled, coughing up more of its black blood. “Your hunger for power surpasses your love for her by a long shot!” it continued, Vergil watched as it slowly crumbled to the ground.

“Are you done, demon?” he asked simply. The creature laughed weakly and wheezed, “You will be great, son of Sparda.” The demon’s last breath echoed as its body turned to dust and blew to the wind. The eldest son stood before the stained pavement and ran a gloved hand through his snowy locks. “I think it’s time to leave the park.” he said, turning towards to the giant swings. 

….

The she demon walked past the eldest twin to the brown haired girl hanging beside him. “Such a strong desire inside that one, eh sisters?” she said, caressing the girl’s cheek. The human’s face was strained, as if struggling with something. “That one is strong. She has a power in her that we shouldn’t meddle with. I told you we shouldn’t have made her sleep,” a voice answered behind her. The she demon turned to her sisters and rolled her eyes, “She is a human of magical ability over water. What is to fear of that?” The one who spoke earlier fiddled with a lock of her white hair. “I’m just saying, sister, something is off about her. She isn’t all human, I can smell it.” The one holding the human’s chin sighed and patted the human’s cheek. 

The Dark Faeries had arrived here a century ago, craving the desires of humans they had heard about from demons that were in the Human World during the Great War. They said a human’s greed could feed a demon for months. They couldn't resist the idea of feeding without sharing with their many, many sisters. When they finally reached the human world there was this place called “the carnival” and the emotions that spilled out of the place were glorious. The Sisters made themselves at home within “the carnival” and fed upon the pride and desires of the humans. Every time a male wanted to impress his woman or a child threw a fit over not getting cotton candy, they were there. The faeries would use their magic to increase the effects and soon some carnival attendants never left. Once the humans noticed the disappearances they closed down the pier and the faeries feared that they would starve. Not until they came up with a plan to lure humans inside the rusted gates. They would tap into their minds and meddle with their emotions, mainly their wants. The desire for power, the caress of a mother’s touch. Want is a powerful thing. 

The first sister spun the human around on her meat hook and sighed. “This group should last us awhile. Though the elder son of Sparda killed our youngest.” The other two faeries mumbled to themselves as the first touched the cheek of a blonde haired girl. This one came months ago seeking knowledge on the disappearances of other humans. But something wasn’t right about her. The first sister remembered when she arrived. The blonde arrived at the entrance, her purple eyes glowing in the moonlight. Why did those eyes look so familiar? The human girl was difficult to manipulate but in the end she bent to their will. 

“I’m hungry again, sister. Can I feed on the pretty one again?” a faerie asked, licking her black lips. The elder sister looked to the other Sparda twin and smiled, ”Of course, dear one. You must keep up your strength if we are to finally weaken the fire demon.” The sister messing with her hair winced, “Her emotions are raw and bloody. I say we let her die out. May I remind you that she nearly burnt me alive?!” The second sister rolled her eyes and walked over to the younger twin,” Nearly, sister. She nearly burned you.” The faerie smirked and took ahold of the man’s rugged chin. “This one bottles his emotions up, it’s delicious.” she purred, licking the side of his face. She bit her lip and giggled, “I can taste the love for his mother and the want to be an average man. Mm, I think I taste something else. The kindling flame of love?” 

A roar pierced their ears from outside their warehouse. The first sister sighed, “She’s reacting to the dreams, sister. Go deal with her.” The second sister, who had started eating her hair, stood up. “No! She’ll burn me!” she cried, her wings fluttering. “Why can’t SHE take care of the fire demon?” she added, pointing to the third sister. The faerie rolled her eyes and wrapped her grey body around the younger twin and pouted, “I’ve grown quite fond of this one. Did you not see how his eyes ate me up?” She then continued to lean into his ear and whisper into it, her voice nothing like her own. The second sister crossed her arms, “Yes, we all saw. You made it quite hard not to. You then decided to make yourself into the woman he fancies. How boring.” The third faerie hissed and proceeded to fawn over the younger son.

“Enough, dear one. Go. If you don’t handle her quickly, she will burn this whole place down and everyone inside.” the first sister said, glaring at her. The faerie sighed heavily and trudged towards the back of the room. She pulled the giant metal door open enough to peek inside, only to get a face full of smoke. The faerie coughed and gagged, “Curse this fire demon!” She took a deep breath of clean air and stepped into the room. Hanging from a meat hook in the center of the large room was the demon that caused them so much trouble. Everything around her was scorched and burnt. Metal was bending at the corners and pointing towards her. The faerie swallowed dryly and fluttered her wings to avoid the hot floor. 

“Hey Spitfire, you should take a break.” the sister spoke, her voice changed into that of a man. The she demon before her whimpered, “I’m so tired, Harvey. I can’t do this anymore.” Her freckled cheeks were streaked with hot tears as she bit her lip. The faerie came closer and caressed the girl’s face, who instantly relaxed. “You don’t have to fight anymore, love. It’s over, we can be together now. Remember?” the faerie continued in the same tone, leaning forward and kissing her head. The she demon let out a heavy breath as her head lolled to the side. “It’s going to alright, love. I promise.” she whispered in the girl’s ear sweetly, “We can go home. To our friends.” The faerie didn’t know what she did wrong but the next thing she knew her body was burning. 

….

Tayler grunted as she tried to tug herself onto the swing. She couldn’t remember how she got here but she would worry about that later. The ride was going at top speed and if Tayler weakened her grip she would go flying. “Ok.” she thought to herself, “You can do this. You’ve been through worse.” The swing’s rope broke and her hand grabbed onto the seat. She summoned everything she had and pulled herself up towards the wooden seat. Once she got herself on it enough that’s when it decided to completely fall apart. Tayler cried out as she sailed through the air. She watched as the pier lights twinkled around her and the ground quickly into view. This was it, she was never going to find her family ever again. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate, waiting for the impact. But it never came.

The feeling of a solid body slammed into her back as she felt herself tumble. After the world stopped moving around her she opened to her eyes to see Vergil over her. “Are you alright?” he asked simply, acting like he didn’t just catch her off a killer swing ride. Tayler nodded and looked him up and down. He was on top of her. Oh gods he was on top of her. Heat rose up in her cheeks as she scrambled up on the boardwalk. “Y-You could’ve came sooner! That would’ve saved me a lot of trouble!” she said, standing up to dust herself off. Vergil simply stood and rolled his shoulders, “How did you get up there to begin with?” Tayler stopped in mid swipe and stared at the ground. “My father was angry with me, so he stuck me on there and told my brother to crank the speed. He said it’s what I deserved for befriending demons.” she replied softly, afraid her father could hear her. Vergil watched as her shoulder slumped and her bright eyes dimmed. Whatever happened in her past with her family must have taken a toll on her.

Vergil cleared his throat, “We need to find Dante and Kortniee. I believe we are caught in some dream controlled by whatever demons took those missing people.” Tayler looked up at him, eyes widen slightly. “This is all a dream?” she asked, looking at her hands. It seems so real, she thought. He nodded and looked to the big tent, “They might be inside there.” Tayler followed his gaze and groaned, “Oh no.” He looked to her, “What? Is something wrong?” she rubbed her neck, “Yeah. That’s where the clowns are.” Vergil raised a brow, “So? They’re just clowns.” She shook her head and looked up at him, “You don’t understand. Kortniee isn’t afraid of anything, except for clowns. If demons are at work, I bet they took her in there.” Vergil nodded and looked back to the large stripped tent, “Let’s go then.”


End file.
